onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
The Stable Boy
"The Stable Boy" is the eighteenth episode of Season One of ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz, and directed by Dean White. It is the eighteenth episode of the series overall, and premiered on April 1, 2012. Synopsis Emma continues her exhaustive search for evidence that will prove Mary Margaret's innocence in the murder of David's wife, Kathryn. Meanwhile, in the fairytale land that was and before evil blackened her soul, Regina must choose between betraying her mother, Cora, and marrying for true love, or betrothing royalty and living a regal - but loveless - life; and the event that caused the Evil Queen to hate Snow White is revealed. Recap Regina is in her office in Storybrooke, when Mr. Gold comes to visit. He asks for her assistance in having the charges of assault, on Moe French, dropped. In return, he offers his help with Regina's problem with Mary Margaret and David Nolan. He suggests that if something was to happen to Kathryn, Mary Margaret would take the blame. He further tells Regina that she could leave a key in Mary Margaret's cell after she is arrested, as bad things happen to those who leave Storybrooke. In the Enchanted Forest, the Evil Queen is riding her horse while her father Henry watches joyfully, cheering her on. Her mother Cora however, criticizes her "unladylike" performance, decries that she is getting too old not to be married, and suggests that she use a saddle. Henry tries to defend Regina with no luck. Daniel offers her a saddle, but Regina snaps back, saying she is done riding for the day. She questions Cora's intentions, but her mother stops her from walking away by using magic to levitate her and choke her. Regina dislikes the use of magic by her mother, and promises to be good before she runs off. She meets Daniel in the stable where she apologizes for snapping at him when her parents were watching, and the two kiss. In Storybrooke, Emma Swan is leaving Granny's Diner, and David wants to ask about Mary Margaret. He tries to explain why he had questioned her innocence. He asks to see Mary Margaret, but Emma says that she does not want to see him. At the sheriff's station, Mary Margaret is asleep, but wakes suddenly to find Regina there. Mary Margaret questions why no one will believe her, and Regina lists the evidence against her, telling her to confess and avoid a trial. Mary Margaret asks Regina why she hates her so much. In the Enchanted Forest, Daniel and Regina meet; he wants to go riding, but she has to leave for tea. Daniel is confused as to why she is afraid to tell her mother of their relationship. She tells him that Cora wants her to be more ladylike and a social-climber, despite being the daughter of a miller herself; Regina also adds that Cora's magic is powerful and dangerous, but Daniel says that true love is the most powerful magic of all before kissing her. Suddenly, they hear a scream. A little girl holds on tightly as her horse runs out of control, and Regina goes after her on her own horse. She successfully rescues the girl, who thanks Regina for saving her life. The girl introduces herself as Snow White, and the two hug. Regina advises her to get over her fear by getting back on the horse, as soon as possible. In Storybrooke, Emma and Mr. Gold discuss having Mary Margaret talk to the D.A. about the case. He says that the skeleton key is not sufficient proof of Regina being complicit. Mr. Gold says that her personality can help get the charges dropped, if she meets with the District Attorney. Sidney Glass drops off some flowers and says that he cannot find anything connecting Regina to the case: no damaging phone records nor evidence that she owed a hunting knife, but that he will keep looking. Mary Margaret agrees to being interviewed by the District Attorney, Albert Spencer, just as he arrives. In the interview room, the D.A. talks about the case against her. He asks about the incident in the school when Kathryn slapped her, and he asks if she wanted Kathryn gone, since Kathryn was keeping her and David apart. Despite answering, "No," several times and Mr. Gold saying that she was done talking, Albert keeps pressing on. Mary Margaret snaps that she did want Kathryn gone, but is then horrified at having said that. Emma and Regina watch the interview outside, and Regina smiles at her outburst. In the Enchanted Forest, Regina is in her dining room when Cora comes in and, using magic, gives her a gorgeous dress to wear. She explains that the king is coming, because it was his daughter who Regina rescued. King Leopold arrives to thank Regina for saving his daughter. He explains that Snow White lost her mother years ago, and that he has been looking for a wife worthy of Snow White ever since. He proposes to Regina, which Cora accepts for her. Regina runs into the stable to meet with Daniel. She explains what has happened with the king and says that they should run, because she only cares about him, and she would rather be poor with him than Queen without him. Daniel then slips a ring on her finger, much to Regina's excitement, and the two kiss. Snow White stumbles upon the couple and runs off with Regina chasing after her. Regina and Snow White talk about why Regina was kissing Daniel. She explains that she does not love Snow White's father, and Snow White questions this as she had wanted Regina to be her mother. Regina tells her that true love is the most power magic of all and that it creates happiness. Snow agrees that Regina should marry Daniel. Regina says Cora will stand in her way, and asks Snow White to keep their love a secret, which Snow White agrees to do. In Storybrooke, Emma is reading Henry's storybook when August Booth shows up. She questions her super power of good instincts. August says that his perspective changes as he writes and starts his book over once it does. He tells her to examine what she knows now that she did not in the beginning of the investigation, and, knowing those things, how she would she have done things differently. Emma decides to go back to the crime scene with August, where Ruby found the heart. When they arrive as the Toll Bridge, the sign now has an "R" written in, changing it to Troll. August has some trouble walking, due to shin splints, but insists it is nothing. Emma looks into the hole Ruby dug up and finds a shard from a shovel. Emma realizes that if she can find out who owns that shovel, they can clear Mary Margaret. August asks if she knows whose shovel it belongs to, and Emma responds with a knowing smile. August and Emma go to Regina's house where Henry has left them a key to get in. While Regina is in the shower, Henry signals her on his walkie-talkie that the coast is clear. In the shed, Emma finds the shovel with the complimentary broken piece, and she and August smile. In the Enchanted Forest, Cora and Snow White talk about the wedding, and being a flower girl. Cora mentions how close Snow White and Regina have become. Cora asks Snow White why Regina has pulled away from her and says she would do anything to make her happy. Cora plays on how terrible it is to lose a mother as Snow White herself knows. Snow White tells Cora not to make Regina marry the king, as it would drive Cora and Regina apart. Snow tells Cora that Regina loves someone else, thinking it will help. Cora insists that nothing will take her daughter away from her and says that Snow must tell her everything. Back in Storybrooke, Emma shows up at Regina's and shows her a warrant to look in her garage. She tells Regina about the broken shovel fragment and that and anonymous caller said that Regina was there digging. Emma looks in the garage but finds a different, and now intact, shovel. Emma says that Regina had been warned and that Mary Margaret is innocent. A furious Regina says that Mary Margaret is a liar and murderer, and that she will pay for what she has done; she has destroyed the last life she ever will destroy. Emma goes to see August and accuses him of involvement in warning Regina about the shovel. She questions whether or not he is lying. He says that he is not, but Emma walks away unconvinced. Regina visits Mary Margaret and taunts her about her having to suffer. Mary Margaret tries to apologize for whatever it was that she did that Regina blames her for, but Regina refuses to accept her apology. She admits that she knows Mary Margaret did not kill Kathryn, but that she still deserves this anyway. In the Enchanted Forest, Regina and Daniel try to run away, but Cora stops them. She laughs and says Regina's life is hers because of the deals she had to make to get them out of poverty. Regina says that Daniel makes her happy, and Cora seems to understand. She says that a parent always does what is best for their children, then she rips out Daniel's heart and crushes it. Cora tells a distraught Regina that this is her happy ending and tells her that love is a weakness, as it fades. However, giving up love gives one true power, Cora has saved her, and that she will be queen. Regina is fitted for her wedding gown, and Snow White comes in to says how beautiful she will be when she marries Daniel. Snow tells her about the talk she had with Cora. Regina is confused as to why Snow White told her despite Regina asking her not to, and Snow White says that she did not want Regina to lose her mother, like Snow White lost hers. Regina is momentarily devastated, but composes herself. When she turns away from Snow White, her pink lips momentarily turn crimson red, then fade back when she faces Snow White. She says that she is not mad and that she was not in love with Daniel, it was infatuation. She tells Snow White that she will marry Snow's father, and she is happy to be her stepmother. The two of them hug. Cora shows up and tells Regina that she is proud of her. Regina realizes that Cora set up her rescue of Snow White and growls that she should have let Snow White die instead. In Storybrooke, Regina holds the ring Daniel gave her and says, "We've got her." Mary Margaret is being taken away by police, and Emma questions Mr. Gold's assistance. Mr. Gold insists that Regina hasn't won yet, and there is still time for him to work some magic. In a fit of anger, Emma throws the vase of flowers from Sidney at the wall and finds an audio chip hidden. Emma approaches August, apologizing for doubting him and shows him the bug. They hear a scream and run toward it. They find Ruby, who says that "she" is in the alley. Emma runs to the alley and finds Kathryn lying on the ground, alive. Deleted Scene "I'm Your Friend Too" (Scene 28-29) David Nolan is sitting alone at Granny's when Regina Mills comes in. She sits down next to him and he tells her that he is wanted to testify against Mary Margaret Blanchard for the murder of Kathryn. David blames himself for what happened to Kathryn, but Regina reminds him that the car crash didn't kill her a person did (implying Mary Margaret). He wonders why Regina doesn't hate him, she claims that she is his friend, and that she is there for him. She places her hand on top of his and says that she is here for him at anytime. He leaves and Regina thanks Sidney for letting her know David was there. Mary Margaret is fixing up her bed in her cell when Emma Swan enters. Emma tells her that Regina was one step ahead and the shovel was missing. Mary Margaret gets angry at her knowing that she could have run, but stayed because she trusted that Emma would be able to help her. Mary Margaret screams at Emma telling her to leave. She hears footsteps and thinks it's Emma but its Regina much to her surprise. Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as Evil Queen/Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as David Nolan *Eion Bailey as August W. Booth *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Raphael Sbarge (Credit only) *Robert Carlyle as Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Noah Bean as Daniel *Alan Dale as Albert Spencer *Giancarlo Esposito as Sidney Glass *Anastasia Griffith as Kathryn *Barbara Hershey as Cora *Bailee Madison as Young Snow White *Meghan Ory as Ruby *Tony Perez as Valet/Father *Richard Schiff as King Leopold Uncredited *Jerry as RocinanteLana Parrilla on the Season One DVD Audio Commentary for "The Stable Boy" Trivia Production Notes= Production Notes *The title card features a young woman (either Snow White or Queen Regina) riding a horse. *During the filming of the opening scene with Regina and Mr. Gold, Robert Carlyle was hesitant about throwing the apple at Lana Parrilla because he was afraid that someone would get hurt, but Lana Parrilla pointed out that her father was a professional basketball player, and assured him that she could catch it. *Bailee Madison wore green contact lenses for the role as young Snow White, since her eyes are naturally brown. *During the filming of this episode, Bailee Madison had a loose tooth which had to be glued back into in her mouth.https://twitter.com/BaileeMadison/status/192449386813472768 *The computer-generated imagery model created for the interior of Henry's Estate is recycled for the digital set of Snow White's Summer Palace in "The New Neverland". For example, the archwaysFile:118WeddingDress.png /''' File:310ThisIsAmazing.png and some of the windows,File:118Hmm.png '/ ' File:310AdmittingIt.png even the flowers on the window sill,File:118ThatWontDo.png '''/ File:310AdmittingIt.png have a very similar design. *Regina grabbing Mary Margaret's face through the cell bars, was Lana Parilla's idea.Edward Kitsis on the Season One DVD Audio Commentary for "The Stable Boy" *During the shooting of the scene where Cora kills Daniel, when Lana Parilla screamed "no", Jerry the horse, who plays Rocinante, would constantly make sounds and kick the door in his stall, and had to be walked out. |-|Episode Connections= Event Chronology *The Enchanted Forest events of this episode occur after "The Queen Is Dead" and before "We Are Both". *The Storybrooke events of this episode take place after "Hat Trick" and before "The Return". The events occur one week after those of "Skin Deep". Episode Connections *In the second season, Cora's role becomes that of a main antagonist. *The initial meeting and eventual marriage between Cora and Henry is revealed in "The Miller's Daughter". *Daniel wants to take Regina to Firefly Hill, which is where Grumpy meets up with Nova in "Dreamy". *How Regina was set up by Cora to rescue Snow White and attract the attention of King Leopold is shown in a flashback in "The Queen Is Dead". *The manner in which Queen Eva died is explored in "The Queen Is Dead". *The revelation of how Cora learned to rip out hearts is shown in "The Miller's Daughter". *The origin of Cora's catchphrase, "Love is weakness" is revealed in "The Miller's Daughter". |-|Cultural References= Disney *Young Snow White wears a blue hairband as in Disney's 1937 film Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. ** Fairytales and Folklore *This episode features Snow White, the King and the Evil Queen from Snow White fairytale as well as the miller's daughter from the Rumpelstiltskin fairytale. **Snow White calls Regina "the fairiest of them all", which is a line derived from the Snow White fairytale. Popular Culture *The boardgames Stratego and Scrabble are sitting on a shelf in Henry's room. *Henry has several volumes of The American Peoples Encyclopedia in his bookshelf. |-|Props Notes= Props Notes *The design of the black jacket that Emma is wearing, was based on one of Jennifer Morrison's own jackets. *Henry has an amethyst on his bookshelf.File:118HenrysRoom.png Amethysts are believed to help people who suffer from a faulty memory.http://www.jewelsforme.com/amethyst-powers **The rocks Ingrid uses to steal and return people's memories in "Smash the Mirror" and "Shattered Sight" are also amethysts. *Henry's room is filled with cut-outs of fairytale illustrations. Among the illustrations seen in this episode are: **A scetch (circa 1856) by the nineteenth century French artist Gustave Doré, depicting a shipwreck scene from the ballet "Le Corsaire". **"At this the whole pack rose up into the air and came flying down upon her" (1907) by the famous English book illustrator Arthur Rackham, based on the playing cards scene from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. (The lower half of the pic can be glimpsed on the upper right hand corner of the door when Regina opens it.) **"A world of disorderly notions, picked out of his books, crowded into his imagination",File:118DoorCloses.png an 1863 engraving by Doré, depicting a scene from the famous novel Don Quixote, in which the titular character goes mad from his reading of books of chivalry. **An illustration of Dante being lost in Canto 1 from the epic fourteenth century poem Divine Comedy by Dante Alighieri. The image is from an 1862 edition of Dante's Inferno, the first part of the poem. **"Little Miss Muffet" by Arthur Rackham, from the nursery rhyme of the same name. **An engravingFile:118OutOfBed.png by Doré, from Les Contes de Perrault, an 1867 edition of the seventeenth century French author Charles Perrault's fairy tales. It depicts a scene from the "Cinderella", where the prince lets the titular character try on the glass slipper. *An excerpt from the fairytale of "The Golden Bird" can be seen next to an illustration of the Evil Queen in Henry's storybook.File:118EvilQueenStorybook.png *On the cover of the Storybrooke Daily Mirror, the picture credit for a photo of a Storybrooke Elementary girl says Neil Westlake;File:118StorybrookeDailyMirror.png a graphic designer and production staff member on the show. **Neil Westlake is also listed as one of the reviewers on the book blurb for Isaac's novel "Heroes and Villains" in "Operation Mongoose Part 1".File:421BookBlurb.png *The stained glass-window in the corridor at the inn,File:118WhenIGotThere.png is the same as the stained glass window outside the entrance to Mary Margaret's apartment in "The Return".File:119WithDavid.png It can also be seen on the entrance to The Rabbit Hole".File:207Spencer.png *The clasps on Cora's coat has hearts on them.File:118ILoveHim.png |-|Goofs= Goofs *In the stables, Regina's hands are touching the sides of Daniel's face and he pulls them down. As the camera pans for a close-up of her face when Daniel says, "Then if I am to marry you", her hands are once again back on his face. Then, the camera angle changes to show a side view of both of them with Regina's hands held by Daniel again. *At the dock, Emma reads the latest edition of the Daily Mirror with an article detailing Mary Margaret's involvement in Kathryn's disappearance. Kathryn's name is misspelled "Katherine" in the article. *As Emma runs through the alleyway to investigate, the back camera view shows she is wearing bright red gloves. When the camera angle switches to the front after Emma reaches past the alley, her gloves are gone. |-|Other Notes= Filming Locations *The scene at the hill with Regina and Daniel was filmed in Aldergrove, British Columbia. International Titles Videos 1x18 - The Stable Boy - Promo 1x18 - The Stable Boy - Sneak Peek 1 1x18 - The Stable Boy - Sneak Peek 2 1x18 - The Stable Boy - Sneak Peek 3 References ---- fr:1x18 es:The Stable Boy de:Schmetterlingseffekt nl:The Stable Boy